User talk:Kiwismurf
Back to top -- New Message -- This is Sean's second ID talk page. Please remember to sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~) or the GUI button provided. Unsigned messages may be ignored/deleted at my discretion. Note that I am in New Zealand (UTC +12) so bear that in mind when expecting responses to messages. I am usually online from UTC 20:00 - UTC 12:00 give or take a couple of hours. Thanks. My Talk Archives *Jul 2018-Sep 2018 *Apr 2018-Jun 2018 *Jan 2018-Mar 2018 *Sep 2017-Dec 2017 *Jun 2017-Aug 2017 *Aug 2016-May 2017 ;as smurfynz *August 2015 *July 2015 *June 2015 *May 2015 *April 2015 *March 2015 *February 2015 *January 2015 *December 2014 *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 Smurfynz's_mantra.jpg Smurfynz-GTAO-Japanese_Garage.png ---- Reverted edits Dude why did you revert my change?Zainchupacabra (talk) 23:15, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Why are you changing what I write?Zainchupacabra (talk) 23:19, October 1, 2018 (UTC) I put a summary what more do you want? What does that mean? I did everything correctly, why are you still undoing it? About your operation Why exactly do you revert my edits in and ? Based on my over 10k edits in Wikipedia, I learned that Reverting should be and only be used in vandalism, and I don't see how my edits, fulfill that criteria. Thus, I would like to know why you did such operation.-AleIp (talk) 17:03, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Drones Thanks for the clarification, Smurf. It was pretty simplier than what I imagined, but you certainly answered the fourth question XD. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:48, October 13, 2018 (UTC) :Interesting. The idea of being randomized in each launch can be a good point, and also gives an idea how they operate (like the red cannon-like thing on the quad rotor one, which may be the stun gun). Just to note, I assume they are invisible on radar, because I have seen on videos how players can actually see and destroy the drone with weapons. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 05:15, October 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, scratch the first part. Seems like only the quad rotor drone is the only option for the Terrorbyte. Now I figured out on the "formerly-leaked" renders that the helicopter version lack the rotating blade texture for it. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 20:50, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Apologies Kitehang (talk) 21:33, October 13, 2018 (UTC)I'm sorry I wasn't trying to do anything wrong, I promise you I was just trying to help, I'm sorryKitehang (talk) 21:33, October 13, 2018 (UTC) ? Dude, why did you removed the fact that it has Maserati Quattroporte headlights on the F620 article? You know, if you look into it, the head lights may resemble the Maserati Quattroporte V. I know it's based between the GranTurismo and Jaguar XK, but head lights look really similar to the Maserati Quattroporte V. Simeon Car Export Requests Hello there. I am sorry, but you seem to be wrong about this subject by undoing my edit, as the values I entered are the correct ones for the normal list, and they do not have a range. You may keep the article that way, but it will be giving false information. PandaTacos (talk | contribs) 20:59, November 10, 2018 (UTC) :Where am I wrong about it? Do I have to post screenshots from every vehicle to prove my point about they being fixed values, unless you damage the vehicle is being delivered? PandaTacos (talk | contribs) 21:05, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Q&A Hi. Sorry to bother, but I'm just curious what I've done wrong that made you revert the changes that I've made to several GTA: VCS related pages? Thanks. {[Unsigned|VIIILeoIIIV|2018-11-10 22:53:14‎}} RE OMG LOL I want that one! XD [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:27, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Nonsense (1) Hello! MARTINTHEMINER123 (talk) 00:43, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Insults Since "Diaper Napoli" was removed, should "Agent Douchebag" be removed as it is also an insult? SavagePanda845 20:49, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Pop-up article previews Hello, Sean, it has been a while! I was wondering whether it is possible to make the GTA Wiki display pop-up article previews (like on Wikipedia) when a link is hovered over. If it is, I feel that a Community Noticeboard discussion should be held about implementing it here, as I feel that it would be a useful addition to the wiki. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 13:27, November 30, 2018 (UTC) :This already exists as a plugin, and I have tried it. It is currently in "Beta" stages and is, unfortunately, terirble. It is extremely buggy, tends to unload and often takes several refreshes. Moreover, customizing the css for it to work on your wiki is required and the default look is pretty terrible. It also doesn't display correctly. Until a better alternative is made, or until it is finished, I would personally avoid it. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 13:49, November 30, 2018 (UTC) ::I see. I was not aware that there was a plugin for the pop-up previews. If it is indeed that bad, you are probably right that we should wait until the feature is more properly developed. Thank you for telling me about it. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 14:05, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Regarding redirects from UK English spelling Good day, Sean. I am aware that you are quite particular about superfluous redirects, so I would like to seek your opinion about this: do you believe that it is appropriate to have redirects from the British spelling of certain articles, such as Organisations > Organizations? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 12:42, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Peyote Plants guide Peyote plants ,fun but hard 2 find & Maybe 1 is Glitched .Hope you have an answer suggestion .Have 26/27 Peyote plants thanks nice guide , oh no help ? I tried sparingslinky12 or DAVE Nonsense (2) HELLO! SpongebobFan784 (talk) 07:18, December 8, 2018 (UTC) RE: Another one? Yep, that's clearly him. I reported him to the VSTF a week ago in hopes of having him issued a global/range block, in order to prevent more sockpuppet accounts, but so far no action has been taken (or not enough, at least). As for his current account, I'm putting you in charge of blocking it :P cos I don't want to seem like the one who always deals with him (and maybe get rid of his pointless message above?) 10:35, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Question In the Mission "I Fought the Law..." while Franklin is Racing the 2 Kids, i noticed along the way, the Cheetah Suddenly Slows down, and Starts Driving like normal Traffic. Would that be Trivia or a Glitch? Hi Rainbow Dash (talk) 17:29, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Deleted missions in GTA Online Hi! I'm sorry to bother you, but I think we need to speak with each other. Listen, I didn't write false information to GTA Online missions. Those missions (3 Versus and 9 other missions) are no longer available! Please check it in GTA Online. Believe me, I'm right. Have a good day! Bye! --NikitaDragovich (talk) 21:06, December 12, 2018 (UTC) And what about the other co-op missions? All of them are available on the map, or just the Coveted? And what about those 3 versus missions? They are available on the map too? --NikitaDragovich (talk) 21:19, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, you are right. Sorry for the false informations. I'm glad, because we've found the truth. Thank you! :) Bye! --NikitaDragovich (talk) 22:53, December 12, 2018 (UTC)